In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a wireless audio system, which includes a plurality of wireless speakers grouped into a plurality of groups, and is capable of playing back music data that is different for each group. In the wireless audio system, for each group, the plurality of wireless speakers belonging to the group perform arbitration to select one wireless speaker from among those wireless speakers. Then, the selected wireless speaker serves as a group leader to receive from a user an operation for the plurality of wireless speakers belonging to the same group and transmit a control signal to those wireless speakers.